coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9857 (26th August 2019)
Plot Seb is jubilant when Alina calls him to arrange a visit. Emma returns to the salon and makes it up with Audrey. Liz takes a depressed Eileen out shopping to cheer her up. Michelle lets Ryan know about her wedding plans to get him off her back for "stealing" Alya's job. Gary collars Ryan as he's late with his first loan repayment. Ryan promises the money after he's received his wages. Emma spends the day with Amy to get to know her sister. Robert collects Michelle's re-sized engagement ring from the jewellers along with a cheap ring for Vicky. Eileen gets sick of waiting outside changing rooms and returns home without Liz. Robert presents Vicky with the ring and convinces her that they should wait until the baby is born before setting a date. Jed shows up, having been stood up by Vicky and Tyler at the ferry port. He makes a final attempt to win Tyler over to his side, telling the lad that there won't be room for him at his mum's once the baby is born. Tyler rejects him once more. Paula confirms that Eileen hasn't seen anyone from the trafficking ring. Eileen attempts to quiz her about Jan but, maintaining her client's cover, Paula can only hint that she's in danger. Gary orders Derek Milligan to make Nick deal with him in future, not trusting the man to stick to the plan. Alya mentions to Gary that Ryan was paid yesterday, exposing his lie. Eileen is rude to Moira and Seb when they are kind to her. Shona takes Lily to see David for her birthday and tells David about Max's recent troubles. David suggests it could be caused by Kylie's birthday, making Shona realise she forgot to mark the occasion. Eileen interrupts an intruder at No.11 and smashes the kitchen window lobbing tins at him before realising it's Jan. Leaving Vicky's, Robert finds the van's window smashed and Michelle's ring missing. He's busy rooting for it when Jed appears behind him flaunting the ring box. Eileen finally learns about Jan's work as a police informant, helping them bust Nikolai's human trafficking ring in exchange for a lesser charge over his valium dealing. She initially thinks he's trying to bamboozle her but is gradually won over. Jed doesn't buy Robert's story about him having a fake ring as a placeholder and, having seen photos of Michelle in Robert's wallet which he left in the van, works out the truth. Jed keeps hold of the ring. Emma avoids going back to the flat with Amy as Steve will be there. Ryan fobs Gary off again when the latter presses him for money. Jan tells Eileen he's going into hiding as Nikolai's people will be after him when they realise he ratted them out. He leaves after giving Eileen his number. Sarah and Adam invite Derek for a drink to get acquainted. Gary is annoyed when Derek accepts. Robert reports the robbery to the police and informs Michelle, neglecting to mention the perpetrator's name. Paula can't confirm what Jan told Eileen but makes her see that Jan risked his life by coming back to the Street. Shona says sorry to Max for overlooking Kylie's birthday and they make up with a hug. Gary waits until Derek is alone in the Rovers toilets before asking him what he's playing at. Derek isn't frightened, having seen how easily Ryan got round him, but takes him more seriously when Gary shoves him against the wall. Adam walks in and notices how scared Derek is, even though the men play it cool. Robert tells Craig that the robbery was in Broadhurst Road instead of Bellamy Street, inventing a reason for being in Macclesfield for Michelle's benefit. Eileen rings Jan to hear more. He asks her to come with him when he leaves Weatherfield after his court case, but warns her that she could never come back. Steve tries to pump Amy for information on Emma. Amy refuses to be his spy. Emma is conflicted, feeling like she'd be betraying John Brooker if she forged a relationship with Steve. Eileen doesn't know if she can give everything up for Jan. Cast Regular cast *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Jed Moss - Branwell Donaghey *Derek Milligan - Craige Els *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and gents' toilets *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms and road outside *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite Notes *The exterior of 25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield is filmed at 25 Cemetery Road in the Weaste Area of Salford. *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Midsomer Murders to be shown immediately afterwards. The first and second halves of the episodes were written by Alasdair Morrison and Sam Holdsworth respectively. *Crispin Layfield was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Robert Jarman as the Stunt Double and Kate Waters as the Fight Arranger. *''TV Times'' synopsis: (The magazine published two billings for the episode, one for each half) Robert tries to please the two women in his life with a pair of rings; Ryan lies to Gary about his unpaid wages; and Moira attempts to take Eileen’s mind off Jan. (First half) Jan tells Eileen he wants her to move to Amsterdam with him; and Roberts lies to Michelle. (Second half) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,177,289 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes